peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Funniest Glitches in Video Games!
PBG counts down the funniest gaming glitches. The rule was no downloadable content, mods, or hacking. Synopsis It is time to do another top 10 list. He asks PuhbuhGu what he thinks. PuhBuhGoo mouths "I will kill you" to him. He had a lot of fun messing with the Ben Drowned Creepypasta a few years ago, so he decided to make videos based around hacking games. He decided from there to make a list about video game glitches. The rules for this list is one glitch per franchise, and the glitches cannot come from hacking or codes or other exploits. 10. Skyrim. This is a glitchy game due to its gigantic size. This glitch could have been caused by some mods he had installed, so he's having this low on the list. One day, when walking in a temple, and he found a guy dancing, and not enjoying it. PBG puts him down. 9. Eating Baby Mario - Yoshi's Island. Babies are universally hated by everyone. A glitch in Yoshi's Island allows Yoshi to eat Baby Mario. Head into 5-5 and get to a certain point. PBG discusses the method of the glitch. It's possible to eat Baby Mario and poop out a Baby Mario egg. PBG likes to throw him off a cliff! 8. NBA 2K15. Sports games also seem to have a lot of glitches. Being a closet NBA fan, PBG likes to play NBA and he found a bunch of glitches. His favorite is the player looking like a ballerina. 7. The Demon Baby - The Sims 4. When this game originally came out, a lot of people got their Sims pregnant and ended up with a necromorph from Dead Space! This glitch could have been caused by user created content, but PBG found people who had no user created content. It has now been fixed. PBG wants to burn the baby! 6. The Hercules Check - NHL 13. There are a lot of glitches in sports games, probably caused by short turn around times. One of these glitches involve the players being thrown into the air when they collide. PBG sings a parody of 'I Believe I Can Fly'. PBG discusses how to perform the glitch when switching out players. 5. Fallout: New Vegas. One of the first characters at the beginning of the game has his head spin around on his neck! Quite a lot of people experienced it! After this game performed brain surgery on PBG's character, he is surprised that he is still alive. 4. Bully: Scholership Edition. After throwing a firecracker at two characters with low health, "prepare for nightmares" (the two characters start going towards Jimmy but are spazzing out), 3. Sky Face Glitch - Mountain Blade. Looking up into the sky reveals a face in the sky. PBG couldn't perform it himself, or find footage of it, but multiple players have reported it. It has probably been fixed by now, and PBG feels sorry for the poor souls who witnessed this glitch. 2. The Swingset Glitch - Grand Theft Auto IV. This game is already pretty funny, as long as the player finds crashing into things funny, which PBG does because he is a terrible person! A game this big is bound to have a lot of glitches. PBG's favorite is the swingset glitch. Driving into them or climbing into them gives a funny result. PBG shows a montage of the glitch in action, with his character and many cars being flung around. His best air time was 38.2 seconds. It is funny to see how often you live while performing this glitch. 1. The Jack -dog glitch - Assassin's Creed Black Flag. PBG just says to watch it. He shows a lot of people dead in the water, who all float into the sky! A car crashes in, with PBG's character from GTA IV. Mission Passed flashes onto the screen. Trivia * PuhBuhGu is a reference to a minor character PBG made in Tomodachi Life. Unfortunately, he never does anything. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos